I am Sick because of You
by haeresis lightning
Summary: "Usui, I'm wet." She was oblivious to the multiple meaning of her statement. "Where?" rated T for mature content. sequel to Super Killer Fried Rice. -PG13-


**disclaimer:** i do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. the only thing i own is my own (perverted?) imagination. :)

**warning:** spoiler until the latest chapter. please don't sue me if this fict spoiled you. i already put warning here. and also the frequent use of the word "blush", "couch" and "pervert". someone give me a thesaurus!! also, OOC in certain parts.

**A/N:** hye there! I'm back with another Usaki oneshort. this is kinda the sequel of Super Killer Fried Rice. like always,** English is not my first language** so you are bound to find some errors in this fict. here goes, enjoy! :))

* * *

**Friday; 3.35pm.**

Thunder roared, as its light pierced through the vast sky that was slowly turning dark gray.

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

Standing in front of a local supermarket, she heard the sound of rain dropping on the pavement. In a split second, the soothing tempo made by the rain drops increased, thus making it an irritation to her ears. Another thunder hit, causing a baby sleeping soundly near her suddenly cried for attention from his mother. The smell of metallic rain water mix with smoke from cars and buses gave her a small headache and burned her nose. Her grip on the plastic bags on her right hand tighten as she steadied her breathing.

She needed to get out of this rain, fast. The thought of a sick person waiting for her made her determine to get through this rain, even if it means she may end up like him.

"You owe me, Usui Takumi." She mumbled to herself as she started to run to her destination; his apartment.

* * *

**Friday; 3.56pm; Usui Takumi's apartment.**

The sound of thunder made him flinch a bit. Unable to sleep with loud sound of thunder and his sweating form, he stood up from his makeshift bed –his couch- and reached out his hand to take his trustworthy spectacles on the coffee table. He unbuttoned his shirt and slowly slipped out of it, scrunching his nose at the dampness of the material and threw it at a nearby single couch. His head was still spinning but not as bad as before. He made his way to the kitchen and heading towards the stainless steel refrigerator to quench his thirst.

Suddenly, a sound of his main door being opened and a sound of plastic bags caught his attention. He poked his head from the kitchen entrance and channeled his gaze on a figure struggling to rip of her soaking soaks –a soaking school socks-. At the moment their gaze connected, another thunder roared.

"Ayuzawa, what are you doing here?"

The girl with the said name only frown at him. "What are you doing getting out of bed –couch actually-? And why are half naked?" her frown deepen as crimson shades of blush crept on her visage.

Usui only looked at her through his spectacles. When he didn't answer her question, she suddenly charged towards him and pushed him away from the kitchen. Her cold and damp hands planted softly on his hard rock chest.

She pushed him towards the living room and forced him to sit on his bed. The fact that he was clad only in his pants that was loosely hanging on his waist made her blush more. She kept her head low to avoid eye contact with the perverted space alien.

"Sit here while I prepare something to eat." She turned around and walked briskly to the front door to properly close it and took the groceries she abandoned moments ago.

"And for Kami's sake, put some clothes on you perverted Usui!" then, she made her way to the kitchen.

"You should put something on too Ayuzawa Misaki." He mumbled silently to himself, trying to fight the blush on his face.

* * *

"What is wrong with that guy? He's sick but still walking around, and naked too! Pervert.."

Ayuzawa Misaki mumbled to herself. She took out a wooden table to cut the vegetable on, filling a big pot with water and so forth. She wanted to make a vegetable soup for him. Her mother taught her last night. Yes, her mother. She told her Usui got a fever and before she knew it her mother is teaching her how to prepare a vegetable soup. With the knowledge her mother taught her, she was confident that the soup would turn out great. Her mother even gave her permission to be home late.

She tried to remember the steps her mother showed her last night. She closed her amber eyes while her hands crossed under her breast. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open when she felt the material of her school uniform. Then she ran her fingers through her hair. _Damp_. She knew she needed to change or else she may catch a cold but she couldn't just leave her cooking like that. In fact, how could see change here? She didn't bring any extra shirt with her and she wouldn't want to wear his shirt.

Her train of thought was suddenly disturbed when someone cough behind her.

"You startled me!!" she turned around and glare at a fully clothed Usui. Well, not fully clothed. His chest was still visible to her eyes as he purposely left his shirt unbuttoned.

Misaki blushed when her amber eyes met his jade-green ones. She hurriedly turned around and started to chop the vegetable again.

Exactly five feet behind her, Usui was leaning on the wall, while scanning the Seika High School Student Council President who was currently cooking for him. his gaze swept her form. He noticed how damp her dark locks from the rain. He remembered when she entered his apartment moments ago. She was wet and drips of rain water from her uniform were visible on the floor. When she pushed him, he could feel how cold her fingers on his chest and a smiled tugged his lips when he saw her blush. When Misaki turned around, he could see her curves as her white uniform clung to her frame like a second skin. and what made Usui blushed was the fact that he could fairly see her black bra under her wet white uniform.

It's not like he never saw her like that before. His mind drifted back to their little _"accident"_ in Ayuzawa household two months ago. After that fateful _"accident"_, he or she never talked about it anymore. In these two months, so many things happened. They rarely meet after school, mainly because Usui quit from Maid Latte. Plus, both of them were busy with their life. He never tells anyone about his secrets, about his life but now, he had Misaki. No more secrets between them.

"Usui should wait at the living room." Misaki broke the silent.

"Where did you get my apartment key?" asked him, still not moving from his spot.

"Maria-san gave me." she paused. "She's the one who told me you got a fever too."

Misaki called Maria-san instead of Maria-sensei when she was alone with Usui simly because Maria is somehow a distant family of Usui, so she thought it is better to call her like that.

"And she told me you went to the main house last week."***** Misaki took out the French bread and started to chop it. "It's been awhile since we last met. You didn't come to the rooftop anymore. You no longer come visit me at the Student Council room and you stopped working at Maid Latte. Misaki slowly stirred the soup. "You didn't give me a call either."

She only mumbled the last part but it still caught his hearings.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arm snaked from behind and lightly grabbed her waist. Her cold form melded with his warmth. On que, a light brown color invaded her peripheral vision. Usui rested his forehead on her shoulder before leaving a chaste kiss on her nape of neck.

"I miss you too Misa-chan."

His hot breath lingered on her neck. Misaki stopped stirring the soup when she heard him talking right beside her right ear. Her amber eyes that grew hot before went wide and her face was red from blush and embarrassment. Her breathing hitched when she felt his lips connected to her neck for a chaste kiss.

She lightly slapped away his arm. "Stop distracting me you pervert." Her voice no longer held a threat like usual. Needless to say, she missed him. She missed his presence.

Usui only tighten his hold on her waist when her scent of chrysanthemum mix with rain water invaded his sense. She knew how beet red her face was and she knew he needed to stop. She had a vegetable soup to finish.

"Usui, I'm wet." She was oblivious to the multiple meaning of her statement.

Usui on the other hand had his perverted smile on his face as his perverted side switch on. "Where?"

* * *

Usui Takumi was currently sitting on his makeshift bed. Moments ago he had the Evil President in his grasp, but now he had a red slap mark on his left cheek. He closed his jade-green eyes while pushing his spectacles up. He touched the red mark on his cheek and a smile tugged his lips. Yes. He deserved it. He knew very well he should never tease her like that but he couldn't control himself. Not when he was hugging her. Not when her damp hair touching his skin.

"Oii perverted space alien! You have a creepy looking smile on your face."

He snapped open his eyes and his gaze landed on the said president who was walking towards him while carrying a tray with two bowls of steaming vegetable soups. She walked briskly to the coffee table in front of him and placed the tray on it. his vision got attached to the low opened collar of her uniform when she bent. Three unbuttoned buttons gave him the opportunity to see her supple cleavage. His eyes never leave a trail of rain water drip from her dark locks and disappeared under her uniform.

_Damn. I need to stop looking…_

Usui suddenly stood up. "Ayuzawa, you should change now. You might catch a cold if you keep your damp uniform on."

Misaki looked at him with a frown set on her face. "I didn't bring any spare clothes. I can't wea- heyy!!"

She couldn't say more when Usui grabbed her arm. He hurriedly pushed her towards the bathroom. "No it's okay. You can wear my clothes. Now change. I'll go take the clothes." He opened the bathroom door and lightly pushed her into the bathroom. Then he turned around and made his way to his room to take some clothes for her. No matter what happen, she needed to change. If not, his hormones may take over and who knows what his "perverted space alien" side could do.

Usui took out a fresh pair of shorts and a buttoned up shirt for her. He walked briskly to the bathroom and frown a little when he saw the door was slightly ajar. He made a mental note to tease her about purposely left the door unlocked for him to see her change. _Then pres face would be beet red-_

His train of thought was disturbed when his gaze met something he would never dream to see.

Usui could clearly see Misaki's back from the reflection of the mirror. He tried to look away but resistance proved to be futile when his vision drank her curves. Her black looks sprawled on her back and her shoulder blade was there for his naked eyes. When she was about to turn around, Usui backed out from the door and closed it.

"I put the clothes near the bathroom door." He shouted so that the occupant of the bathroom could hear. His voice was slightly shaky as his throat felt dried and due to the fact that he was blushing madly. (No pun intended). His heartbeat increased along with his breathing pattern. He knew, he looked sicker than before.

He once again sat on his navy blue couch while trying to stabilize his breathing. It is unusual for him to blush like this. What is wrong with me? Usui was jolted out of reverie and brought back down to reality when he heard her voice.

"I thought you already started eating." Misaki wrinkled her nose when she saw him just sitting there and staring blankly at the wall.

Usui turned to look at her. an unknown feelings started to pool on his stomach when he saw her clad in his clothes.

"Usui, are you okay?" you look more sick than before." A look of concern was painted on her face. Misaki sat next to him while her amber orbs scanning the man beside him. _Did my soup make him like this?_ "Hey hentai Usui." She nudged at his sleeves and startled when he looked straight to her eyes.

He took off his glasses to look at her without any obstacle. A familiar rosy hue crept on her visage while her amber eyes went wide. He bent forward and suddenly she ran her gaze away.

"No longer wet pres?" there goes his teasing voice.

Misaki restrained herself from hitting him again. "Shut up stupid Usui!!" her voice raised an octave as she tried her best to fight the annoying blush.

Usui presented his trademark smirk and leaned back at the couch. "Hey pres, are you sure these soup is edible? I don't want to be sicker than I am now."

"Of course! My mom taught me last night. She was worried when I tell her you're sick."

"Aww.. Ayuzawa-san is very cute. I wonder why her daughter turns out to be like you."

"Watch your mouth Usui! I may not hit you now, but I can hit you later." Her voice was full of treat. She somehow regretted to not put any poison in his portion.

"I will be delighted to be hit by you pres.." his statement held a double meaning and he smirked when Misaki seemed to caught it.

She needed to stop this useless conversation. If not, she may end up with a permanent blush. Thus, she took a bowl of soup and gave it to him. "Here. Make sure you finish it. Then take your medicine. Hurry up so that I can go home before it starts to rain again."

The once heavy rain turned to a light drizzle. Misaki needed to go home now. but Usui wanted her to be with him a little longer. It's been awhile since he last saw her and he was not lying when he said he missed him.

"Feed me." he looked at her with his pitiful eyes.

"I think you are capable of using both of your hands." She tried to reason him.

"Nope. I can't. look." He tried to hold the spoon but it slipped past his thumb and index finger. "See.."

Misaki knew he did that on purpose. _What is wrong with this person?_ Her mind shouted. He was wasting her time so that she could hang around here longer. She could hit him and forced him to eat by himself but that only cost her time and energy. She let out a sigh and took the bowl from his hand.

"Fine." She took another spoon in the tray and spooned him a spoonful of vegetable soup. "Here."

Usui was a bit shocked when she did what he asked. _She knew my intention. Okay pres, let's play a little more._

"It's hot." He pouted when the _'hot'_ soup touched his lips.

Misaki huffed. She needed to be patient with this alien. She blew the _'hot'_ soup and practically shoved the spoon into his mouth.

She forced a smile for him. "How is it? Is it good? It's not hot anymore isn't it?"

Usui chewed on the chopped vegetable and let the warm taste of the soup familiarize with his tongue. "Not bad. I must say you did a great job with this soup."

A crimson hue made its way on her cheek. "Hurry up. You have two bowls to finish."

"Huh? That's not yours?" he said while pointing at the bowl on the coffee table.

"Because you like my soup so much, I let you eat mine." A huge grin plastered on her face.

Usui was not familiar with this side of Ayuzawa Misaki. But he liked it when she smile like that. Not the kind of smile she flashed to the customer at Maid Latte, but a kind of smile that truly shows who she is.

* * *

"Looks like its going to rain again." Misaki looked at the vast sky that suddenly turned gray. "I should go home earlier." She mumbled the last part.

The weather was on Usui's side. He smirked when his plan worked. He asked for this and that to Misaki and she did it all. She fed him, she blew the soup for him, she made a hot chocolate for him –of course under his supervision-, and she changed the blanket with a fresh new one. He teased her all day and now she looked like she is the one with a fever.

Seeing her walking around in his apartment while wearing his clothes somehow made his heart feel content. Though he felt a bit guilty, he still loved this kind of subtle feeling when he rushed to him whenever he coughed or sneezed. But now, Usui couldn't deny it. He felt guilty, very very guilty for purposely wasting her time.

"Looks like you stuck with me tonight pres." Still, he liked to tease her so damn much.

She blushed when she heard him talking like that. "I will go home when the rain stops. Plus, I might accidentally strangle you if I spend the night here."

Usui laughed when he heard her reply. "I wouldn't be surprised if you do it. Strangling people are a brutal way of killing and it suits you the best."

"Shut up or I may strangle you now hentai Usui." Misaki's voice held such venom while her eyes turning into slits.

Suddenly her evil president aura faded away when her gaze landed on Usui's state of _"undressed."_ She started to pace away from her spot near the sliding door and made her way to him who was leaning on his couch.

"Seriously," her dainty fingers started to work on the buttons of his shirt. "You should be fully clothed at time like this and when I say fully clothed, buttons included."

Usui wanted to say something but his mouth seemed to stop working when her familiar scent invaded him. He couldn't control himself when she was so near to him and her intoxicating scent made him crave for her.

His larger hands grabbed her smaller one. Misaki looked up only to meet his jade-green orbs staring intensively at her ambers. His right hand glided on her arm while both of her hands were held captive by his left hand. As if his right hand had its own mind, it moved up and up until it reached her already rosy cheek. He could feel her skin tensed under his touch. His calloused yet smooth thumb played with her cheek before it lightly touched her lips. Not breaking their eye contact, Usui bent forward while his hand moved to the back of her neck, feeling her hair tangled with his fingers.

Misaki closed her eyes when their lips melded together. She could feel how warm his lips were. Yes, she missed him. No doubt she missed him so much. He angled his head so that he could get a better access to her inviting lips at the same time deepen the kiss. Their nose collided when his other hand released her hands to roam her body. Her hands tugged on his unbuttoned shirt as if holding for her dear life. Usui lightly nipped on her lower lip, seeking entrance to her hot mouth. She moaned when he delved his tongue and played with hers. His left hand running up and down her side while his right hand lost in her dark locks. Her taste was making his hormones jumping like crazy.

Usui let out a groan when he felt her dainty fingers clamped on his shoulder. He didn't know when she started to undress him but he didn't give a damn about that. His tongue skillfully ventured her mouth to make sure he didn't left any spot. When they realized they still needed to breathe, they finally stopped but still felt reluctant to leave each others' warmth. Both of them were short on breath as a result of their little session just now. Usui smirked when he saw how red she was.

"For someone who wants me be fully clothed, you sure undress me faster that I thought." He still in mood of teasing while Misaki was starring daggers at him.

"You're the one who suddenly-"she couldn't complete her sentence when he latched his mouth on her nape of neck. He left some butterfly kisses along her jawline and lightly sucked on her pulse. The moan she tried so hard to suppress finally came out. Her fingers were lost in his light brown locks as she could feel the fine hair behind his neck stood up.

Usui's hands were fumbling with the buttons of her –his- shirt. "to many buttons." He mumbled in between his kisses on her neck. He gave up after unbuttoning four of them so he just tugged on the material. His hand found her breast and lightly squeeze it. She let out a moan and was embarrassed by how dirty she sounded. He pushed her so that she was lying on the couch. He stopped his ministration to look at her.

Misaki looked at him through her bedroom eyes. His jade-green eyes held so many emotions in it. Love, needs, wanting and lust. And all of them were channeled to her. she cupped his face with her hands and to his surprise, her hands were cold against his skin.

Her breathing was short and suddenly she felt something constricting in her chest.

"ACHHOOO!!"

* * *

**Monday;10.32am; Seika High School; Student Council Room.**

it was a sunny morning. Birds flying around and wind blew harmoniously with the sound of rustling autumn leaves. The vast sky was blue in color and white fluffy clouds made it a perfect view for everyone to see. No more sound of thunder roaring. Only the sound of birds chirping could be heard here in Seika High School.

"ACHHOOOO!!"

Except for this one kind of sound.

"President, you should rest for today. Let me bring you to the infirmary." Yukimura, the Vice-President of The Student Council looked at her.

Ayuzawa Misaki, the President of Seika High School Student Council was currently slumped on her seat. She got a fever and a runny nose. Her head was throbbing but she insisted to go to school today, though she got 3 days leave to get a plenty of rest.

"No. It's okay. There's tons of paperwork I need to do." Her voice sounded funny because of the sore throat and cough.

The door of Student Council Room suddenly opened. Misaki was too sick to care who came in.

"Ara.. Usui-san! Just in time. I'm trying to convince president to take a rest at the infirmary. But she decline. you should try to persuade her. she looks awful." Yukimura's voice was full of concern while his gaze swept her slumped form.

"Don't worry. Let me handle this." Usui Takumi, also known as perverted space alien grinned at the shorter male.

His vision landed on her. _Awful is an understatement._ He walked briskly to her seat.

"What do you want Usui?" her voice was barely audible. Her arms worked as a pillow for her heavy head.

"I knew you would come to school today even when I told you to rest."

"……"

"Pres, how about you come with me to the infirmary and lay down on the bed with a very comfortable pillow." He tried to persuade her.

"Go away Usui."

"If not." He walked to her side and bent so that he could whisper something to her. "I will tell everyone how did you end up like this. Even the part when we-"

Misaki suddenly stood up and fixing her hair a little. "Yukimura, I'm going to lay down a bit. If anything comes up, you know where to find me."

"Y-yes president!" Yukimura was rather surprised. _Usui-san is great in persuading people._

"I'll go with her." Usui said while waving his hand to him. Both of them disappeared behind the door, leaving Yukimura alone with his thought.

Before the door was closed, he could faintly hear the president said something. something like;

"Perverted space alien."

* * *

**A/N:** done! yes, i know what's running through your mind now, OOC-ness!! i think both of them were OOC in this fict but i need to make them like that. so, please don't be mad at me. i'm a noob when it comes to avoiding OOC.. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy my fict and **reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! **

*** **i made up this part. this is not a spoiler.. NOT A SPOILER!

**CAVEDOWN**

**28January2010**

**1917hours - 2245hours**

**_edited on 29Jan2010, 1057hours_  
**


End file.
